


Programming

by stillskies



Category: Chobits
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they hunt for Chii, they have problems of their own to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Programming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotophage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lotophage).



> Written for Round 4 of [Dimension Shop](http://dimension-shop.livejournal.com/).

She opened her eyes for the first time and saw two people staring at her. She immediately recognized the man with glasses as Mihara Ichirou. There is nothing in her memory banks about the second man, though she tell that he is another persocom.

“Dita,” Ichirou-san said, smiling at her. “Good morning!”

Dita sits up and looked at him. “Good… morning.”

Ichirou-san smiled at her. “This is Zima. He is the National Data Bank. “

“National Data Bank,” Dita repeated. The word triggered a file to open up, and she scanned the contents. “I am to protect the National Data Bank.”

“Exactly,” Ichirou-san agreed. “I hope you work well together!” And with that, he left them alone.

“Hello, Dita,” Zima greeted, smiling. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Dita stood up and nodded. “You are the Data Bank.”

“Yes.”

Dita frowned. “I have my work cut out for me, then.”

Zima laughed. “Why is that?”

“You do not look as though you can protect yourself, and your firewalls are abysmally low grade.”

Zima put a hand around her shoulder. “Then it’s a good thing I’ve got such a cute defender,” he said and kissed her on the forehead. “After all, I would be in so much trouble without you.”

Dita stared at him blankly.

Zima grinned. “How cute! You’re blushing!”

“I am not blushing,” Dita argued, raising a hand to her cheek. “Clearly, I am overheating.”

“Of course you are,” Zima agreed easily. “How silly of me to think otherwise.”

“Exactly.” 

+++

She didn’t want to think about why it was so upsetting to her when Zima was hacked. She was able to chase the hacker out, but there was something about the situation that left her uneasy.

“You’re jealous,” Zima told her.

“There is no jealousy between persocoms,” she argued back. “I was merely doing what I was programmed to do.”

“There are plenty of the security measures in my programming. I could have taken care of it,” he pointed out. “You didn’t want to let me.”

“They slipped through several of the preventative programs easily,” she pointed out. “If they had gotten any further, they could have accessed whatever it was they were looking for.”

“You don’t want anyone else logging into me? How sweet.”

“It isn’t sweet,” she responded irritably. “I was merely doing what had to be done.”

“It’s okay if you’re jealous, Dita,” he said happily. “After all, I’m jealous whenever anyone looks at you.”

“We are persocoms,” she said flatly. “There is no jealousy between us, or any realistic emotions that are not programmed. Did he forget to encode that logic in you?”

Zima shook his head. “You’ll understand,” he said, looking at the sky. “That girl will show you.”

Dita frowned. “The one we are hunting?”

He nods. “After all, he made her special.”

“I do not understand.”

Zima wrapped his arm around her waist. “Don’t worry. You will.”

+++

Dita had never liked rain; it had a tendency to get into her control panel and mess with the wiring. Zima always laughed and told her that she was being paranoid, that the chances of getting water into her panel were slim. After all, Ichirou-san had made them himself.

“But, why should we go in the rain? It is unlikely that she is frolicking about in it.”

Zima chuckled. “Not everything has to be about work, Dita,” he said, kissing her on the forehead. “Sometimes, it’s okay to have fun.”

Dita rolled her eyes. “We have been sent on assignment. Protocol is to find her and prevent her from executing the program.”

“Yes, but do you think it would be so bad?” Zima asked quietly.

“We are persocoms,” Dita said assertively. “Our purpose is to make their lives simpler and provide companionship. We are not supposed to feel or develop attachments.”

“But it’s in our wiring,” Zima argued. “Ichirou-san meant for us to be able to feel and fall in love. That is why that girl is so special.”

Dita scoffed. “Such emotions are for humans, not machines. I do believe that I’ve told you that before.”

Zima grabbed her arm. “I love you, Dita. Don’t you love me?”

“Be serious, Zima. I am here to protect you and prevent anyone from hacking into you.”

“If I were to die, you wouldn’t miss me?”

Dita looked him in the eyes. “We are machines. We cannot die.” 

“Then why are they so sad when their persocoms break down? Why was Ichirou-san mourning the loss of those girls?” he asked. “If we cannot die, why do they cry?”

She turned around and walked away from the window. “I don’t know,” she said finally. “Human emotions are beyond our comprehension. You know that.”

“She has begun to access the program,” Zima said.

“She will not. I will stop her and terminate the program before it can fully load.”

“Why?”

“Because it is what I have been ordered.”

Zima looked at her sadly. “I’d rather see how this plays out.”

“We have to go,” Dita announced. “We are running out of time.”

She walked out of the room, Zima’s words running in an automatic loop through her head.


End file.
